


Know your destiny

by LesnaVra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Itachi and Shisui being big brothers for little Sasuke, Sasuke knows what's gonna happen, before-massacre, purposefully chaotic narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra
Summary: Sasuke has something very important to tell his brother and cousin, but being a child doesn't help in that task.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 42





	Know your destiny

The kunai hit the ground, not even reaching the tree trunk. Sasuke wanted to scream in frustration and – to his horror some squeaky undignifying noises actually left his throat. Damn it! He can’t even control himself. What a failure, what a shame. He smashed the tool pouch onto the ground and gritted his teeth to suppress another scream.

From the moment he came back, Sasuke had been training and studying and trying to learn and then training and studying again till he was unable to move. To his displeasure that moment came pretty fast. His focus too was like a smoke, always drifting away, swayed by the slightest distraction. And that was the result: no progress at all.

“Don’t frown, otouto, if you do it too much your face might stay this way,” nii-san appeared out of nowhere; apparently he must have observed him for a while. He was clad in his casual clothes that signalized he had a day off. Sasuke wasn’t able to track Itachi’s schedule anymore, it became so unpredictable and even during the days without missions, nii-san was always busy. Besides, Sasuke was busy too – with his trainings.

The older boy picked up the pouch, brushed away the dust and tied it to his own belt. He took out the kunai.

“Here, let me show you,” he said softly. “You hold the kunai in a lose grip, remember not to lock your wrist completely...” Itachi swiftly shifted the weight to his front leg and there was a knock on the wooden board as the kunai landed in the bull’s eye. The wave of a hand was almost indiscernible, force coming from the whole body rather than a hand movement.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, sullen. He used to be overjoyed when Itachi could spare him a moment and show him his elegant yet deadly moves. But now... Itachi’s form was still awe-inspiring, but Sasuke really knew how to throw kunai! He had everything: the knowledge, the tutelage of the best teachers, the practical experience of battles. Yet... he couldn’t even reach the tree! How was that even possible?! He thought he could clearly see the target, he was sure he knew what was the distance and how much force he should apply. Yet, kunais didn’t listen to him at all! What was going on?!

 _Methods can be always improved, my boy_ , his teacher used to say, while he explained the tedious process of making the medicine. _But you cannot hope to eliminate laws of nature,_ he added whenever they needed to wait days or even months for some substances to brew properly or herbs to grow. And then the man, the snake master as Sasuke recalled now, would always refer to his desire to improve, making a metaphor from the lab situation. _Your body is simply not ready to complete the technique. Learning is biochemistry. Only a fool tries to go against the laws of nature instead of going along with them._ It was strange to hear it from the very man who tried to beat the death, but Orochimaru’s words seemed to have some merit, why else would they echoced in Sasuke's mind now? Besides, who exactly was this Orochimaru?

“Ouch!” Itachi’s fingers hit his forehead.  
“What did I say about frowning? I’m really impressed you work so hard, otouto. But I think it would do you good if you stay with shuriken for a longer time. They are lighter and don’t require so much force-“  
“I’m not weak!”  
“I didn’t say that, foolish little brother,” he said with a smile.  
“But he meant that for sure, Chibisuke!” Shisui teleported right beside them. “Children shouldn’t try to do adult’s task,” he added cheerfully. He too didn’t wear the uniform, which meant that those both were fooling around together.

Itachi sighed, aware of what was coming next.  
“I’m not a child!’ the boy barked back automatically. “Besides Itachi mastered kunai and became a chounin when he was...” He fell into contemplation. When was that? His brother was amazing, but more and more often he doubted how much truth was there behind the popular lore…

“Hey, hey, I didn’t mean that kid.” Sasuke’s sudden silence must have scared Shisui. “You’re a rising star, really,” In his cousin’s mouth everything sounded as a mockery. “I… eh let me buy you a dango, eh?”  
“I don’t eat sweets,” Sasuke answered in the deadliest voice he could muster.  
“I think it’s a great idea,” Itachi said simultaneously with a wide grin.

Sasuke turned his head to stare at Itachi. Nii-san seemed so happy, so relaxed right now. Sasuke had been haunted by his tired, pained expression for so long and the current sight was melting all his anger. So he couldn’t help it. His small hands grasped the hem of nii-san’s shirt and pulled him closer. The older boy instantly understood and let him into an embrace. There were no words Sasuke could say; his brain was suddenly full of cotton. The yearning to give Itachi all the love, all the happiness he truly deserved, overwhelmed his small heart.

“Is… is he crying?” Shisui’s shocked whisper cut through his senses.

Oh shit. His eyes were really wet! Damn it, he was turning into a pathetic weakling. He was tempted to stay in the safety of Itachi’s arm, but the situation was becoming ridiculous. He stepped back and pretended as if nothing happened.

“I mean, if you hate dango so much, Sasuke-chan, eee I can buy you anything you like!” Shisui for once sounded apologetic.

“Mhm, dango’s fine. Itachi can have my portion,” he said. And then reflected how childish it sounded. But he just tried to say that he didn’t want to ruin nii-san’s day and didn’t want the smile to disappear from Itachi’s face ever again.  
“I can’t be so cruel to my otouto, we'll share,” Itachi disheveled Sasuke’s hair. “Shisui-kun’s memory is pretty bad when it comes to promises, so I suggest you finish your training for today and we go right away.”  
“Ita, don’t ruin my reputation!”

They lingered for a bit on the training grounds, picking up the tools, and then set out to Konoha’s centre. Although Uchiha compound had a few renewed sweet shops, Sasuke didn’t question the direction as long as he could stay with Itachi (and his cousin was like his older-older brother, so it was also nice he was around). Besides, he felt he had obligation towards Shisui as well. After all it all started, it all was going to start with his cousin’s downfall. The tremor ran down his spine.  
Speaking of which, Shisui was back in teasing mood when they were marching.  
“I haven’t decided if your brother is a super sweet or a super scary child.”  
“Well, he is a sweet child to his sweet aniki, but I don’t mind if he is scary to his mean cousin,” Itachi said calmly, but his eyes flicker in amusement.  
“Mean? Chibisuke, have I ever been mean to you?!”

Sasuke didn’t say anything, his mind too busy recalling the horrors of that night. His hand traveled to Itachi’s palm, which welcomed him, as always.  
“Now I’m sure you are a super sweet innocent child! Would you also give a hand to your second big brother?”  
He was not sweet, not innocent and definitely not a child, but Shisui had no way of knowing it. Despite thinking about himself as a seasoned warrior, Sasuke squeezed Itachi’s hand tighter and pouted his lips.

It would be a lovely afternoon in a cafe, with his big brothers bickering and spoiling him with sweets, but Sasuke’s emotions spiraled down. His mind was caught in the doom that was about to happen. He didn’t even realize it, but he clang to Itachi for comfort, silently trying to come up with proper words to warn these two about the upcoming dangers. There had been never the perfect moment, but maybe he should do it today, having them both with him? But the more he thought about the events, the less he could recall. It was like trying to tell a dream. Cause and effects mixed, people’s names faded, logic vaporized. But he really knew!

“Your brother must love you so much,” Shisui finally commented as Sasuke almost hid behind Itachi’s shoulder.  
“Yes, he does. Jealous?” Itachi retorted, but he looked at Sasuke worried, “what is happening otouto? Something hurts?”  
“No, I’m fine!” he answered angrily. He suddenly stood up and ran away from the café. And he was just trying to have a conversation with them, but his emotions again led him astray!

Brothers caught up with him on a street. Shisui was serious and silent, a rare sight, and Itachi grabbed him by a hand. Sasuke pulled away.  
“Sasuke-kun, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing!” Couldn’t Itachi see that he was trying to tell them that everything was wrong? With the clan, with the village, with their naïve trust! With Sasuke that couldn’t protect them, because he was still weak?!

“Ok, ok. I am sorry, otouto. I just wanted us to spend some time together. How about we come home now?” Itachi said softly.  
Sasuke put his head down, ashamed. Yes, it was supposed to be a nice day with nii-san, and Sasuke’s ruined it. Itachi didn’t seem to mind though, as he gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder.

They walked slowly through the village, pretending that nothing happened, but the relaxed atmosphere was gone. Even Shisui didn’t mock him anymore, and Sasuke almost missed it. Itachi constantly looked at him, his eyes questioning and sad. That only made Sasuke feel even guiltier.

“Itachi-kun!” they turned around to see uncle Rai was calling after them. The man walked up to them. He was apparently on duty, in Uchiha Police Force uniform. They greeted each other.  
“Itachi-kun, your Father is searching for you. Please go and visit him as soon as possible. He is in the quarters.”  
“What’s so important Uncle Fugaku needs to send a search team, ha?” Shisui asked defensively.  
“It’s not a search team, you dumbass.” Rai rolled his eyes, well-accustomed to Shisui’s attitude. “We were asked to tell Itachi-kun this when we happen to meet him. Besides, you can ask Captain personally, because he also wants to see you later.”  
Shisui made a comically scared face.  
“Is it urgent, uncle Rai?” Itachi asked politely.  
“Well, Captain is asking for you since morning. I don’t know what it is about, maybe the matter can wait, but Captain definitely can’t.”  
“Oh, don’t tell me you forgot you had a meeting at nine with Uncle Fugaku?! You’re screwed Ita!” Shisui announced cheerfully.  
Itachi grimaced and then gave him a deadly glare. But then he looked uncertain at Sasuke.  
“Eh, just go now... If you keep him waiting, Uncle will be only more angry,” Shisui urged him. “Chibisuke will walk home with his more responsible older brother, who didn’t forget about meeting with our clan leader. You’re giving our otouto a bad example, Itachi,” he shook his head in a histrionical disappointment.  
“I can walk alone!” Sasuke said firmly, but quietly, somehow unwilling to be a center of attention right now.  
“You sure?” Itachi said heasitantly. “Sasuke, get rest and don’t force yourself to train, ok? I will be back as soon as possible.” He poked otouto's forehead for goodbye and he and uncle Rai were gone.

“Well, we should move as well, Sasuke. Will you give me your hand?” Shisui proposed with a smirk.  
Sasuke didn’t, just started walking with his head down.  
“When Itachi was your age he was very timid child, you know?” Shisui tried to break the serious silence, “Hahaha, I am sure he still is!”  
“Itachi’s a genius, he’s the best ninja in the village,” Sasuke fired out without much thinking.  
“Oh, yes, he’s both talented and hard-working. But have you seen how he stutters when he talks to Izumi-chan?”  
“…”  
“Hey, Sasuke-kun. You know, I am your big brother too, you can tell me what is troubling you. I’m sure we could figure something out together.” Shisui dropped his mocking tone.  
Sasuke stopped, he didn't expected it, not without Itachi. But... maybe it was the time, maybe it would be easier without nii-san's presense... He gathered all his thoughts and said, still looking at the ground:  
“I need to protect Itachi-nii.”  
Shisui crouched down in front of him. Sasuke wanted to be taken seriously, but the tension his cousin created only tangled his tongue further.  
‘Ok. I understand,” the adolescent said slowly. “Believe me Sasuke-chan, I will too protect Itachi-kun, with all my life.”  
Sasuke didn’t doubt it.  
“I need to protect you too, Shisui-nii. From them.”  
“From who?”  
“Bad people,” and that was all he could say. There were no words in his mind that could explain it better.  
“Yeah, sure,” Shisui patted him on the shoulders. “There are a lot of bad people in this world. Being extra cautious won’t hurt.”  
“In this village. The bad people are in this village.” He started to breathe quickly. “The bad man with one eye will steal your eye and kill our family.”

“Hah?” there was an utter confusion in Shisui’s voice. “What do you mean? Sasuke-kun?”  
“The bad man with one eye. He has ninjas.” Why the name slipped his mind? And then Sasuke, struck by the realization, added in a trebling voice, “Two bad men with one eye.” He was suffocating, shaking as a leaf on the wind.  
Sasuke felt so dizzy, so afraid as if the danger waited for them behind the corner. Shisui simply grabbed him into an embrace, rubbing his back. He emanated with safety and the boy clung to him as the spasms ran through his body.  
“Hush, hush. You’re safe with me, you’re safe with Itachi, with your Mom and Dad and our family. We will protect you and each other, you know?” Shisui kept whispering to his ear.

Sasuke didn’t know how long they stay that way, but when he finally wriggled out of Shisui’s arms, the questioning continued. He wanted to shout about what was going to happen and simultaneously he would gladly run and hide from all the problems.

“Sasuke, everything is alright. Why do you think Itachi and I are in danger?”  
“I... just know!” he shouted, somehow turning red.  
“Did you see something strange or hear somebody taking something?” Shisui held his chin, so the boy was forced to look at him.  
“No, I just know!” he said stubbornly.” He didn’t thought about lying right now and he couldn’t explain it otherwise.  
“Did you watch a horror movie or something?” Sasuke shook his head. “Maybe somebody told you a story to scare you? You know I used to scare Itachi like that when he was small.” Another “no" .  
“I just know because I know, believe me!” Not that he didn’t want to tell his cousin. It was how his brain mustered to translate all his knowledge and experience into words.  
Shisui sighed heavily, and Sasuke knew he was losing. His cousin treated him like he was a child.  
“And who are these one-eyed men, ha?”  
The boy bit his lower lip.

When no aswer followed, Shisui stood up, signalizing they should start walking.

“I hope you aren’t talking about Kakashi-san. He promised to borrow me a collection of special books, you know?” his cousin tried to sound cheerful again. “Besides, he had two eyes. It’s a secret, but you are an Uchiha, so you should know that." He turned his voice into an excited whisper as required to tell spicy gossips. "Kakashi-san has a Sharingan. Our late cousin Obito gave it to him before death. Well, some say, Kakashi-san stole it from him, but neither side has any proof. Me and Ita work with Kakashi-san, so we obviously can’t accuse him of stealing. And I like the guy, he’s super strong and have a nice collection of books, you know?  
“Obito? That Madara?!” Sasuke almost screamed in excitement. Yes, he remembered the name of one of them. _Tobi, Obito, Madara_ , a man in an orange mask and a twin Sharingan to his sensei’s.  
“Oh, you’re knowledgeable! Poor child, I can imagine how Uncle Fugaku cram clan history into your small head.”  
“Obito has one eye! He is the bad man with one eye!”  
“Kid, it’s no laughing matter. Don’t repeat it in the compound. His mother is still alive and she might have a heart attack hearing you badmouth her son.” The teen shook his head and then he reflected. “Sasuke-kun, thank you for letting me know. Please trust me and your brother, we are capable ninjas, but we will follow your advice and we will watch out for any dangers and one-eyed people, ok?”  
Shisui patted his head, clear sign the conversation was over.

“Mhm,” the boy nod. He was so disappointed. Shisui-nii didn’t understand him, didn’t listen to what he was trying to say. There was so much more he needed to tell them, but why his memories were so foggy? He was so exhausted, emotions of the day leaving him, his vision tunneling.

“Come,” and not waiting for an answer, Shisui pulled him on his back to carry him home. “Just don’t faint Chibisuke, because Itachi’s gonna kill me for that, and then Uncle Fugaku gonna burn me alive, that is if Auntie doesn't mince me to pieces eariler. Mhm, the Uchihas are really scary clan, you know? I hope you won't follow the family tradition and stay sweet. But knowing your temper... ”

  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So this is how I would see a proper time travel rules. Assuming that Sasuke time traveled, he is not 'an adult mind in a child body', but "child mind, child body and child emotions". It's like trying to pour a pool into a glass. Child mind just doesn't have a capacity to contain all the knowledge from the previous timeline and even so, he doesn't have the wits to use it. The knowledge is "out there" but not easily accesible to him now. The situation is difficult for him so he gets angry, said, scared just like any child would be. Summing up he doesn't have an upper arm.
> 
> Head cannon: Shisui being an older brother both to Itachi and Sasuke, he just shows his love by bickering.
> 
> It's a draft and I probably won't develop the story furhter, I just post it as just another idea to the collection, hoping that it might bring some entertainment or inspiration to others.
> 
> HOWEVER: FEEDBACK APPRECIATED :)


End file.
